Conflicting Feelings
by Nightmarish.Soul
Summary: A sequel to Forbidden Feelings, as well as my second fanfic. Rated for language and lemons, my first attempt at lemons too!


**"Come on Kabuto..." **Miyuki sighed, looking at him. **"I've seen you with them off like, once! And you were near death! It wasn't all that hot then." **She laughed. Kabuto sighed.** "I'm not taking my glasses off, Miyuki-Chan." "Awww...you suck." **Miyuki said, pouting. **"You know you-" **He stopped short. **"Gimme my glasses Miyuki!" **Kabuto growled. Miyuki tossed his glasses onto a table. **"No way." **She said. **"You're way too cute without them."** She kissed him quickly and Kabuto blushed slightly.

**"See? And I can still make ya blush too!" **She grinned. Kabuto sighed and quickly snatched up his glasses, doing his best to hide his face from Miyuki.**"Miyuki-Chan, ever since all of that shit with Orochimaru happened I know we've become alot closer but you know neither of us ever said we were together or anything..." **He was cut off by Miyuki. **"I know that, Kabuto-kun. But it's been nearly 3 years since it all happened...and, well...I kinda think we should be together..."** She looked up at him, her eyes silver. Kabuto blushed slightly. **"I uhm...I don't know, Miyuki..." "Pleeease?" "Okay fine..." **Kabuto grinned and Miyuki squealed and hugged him.

_It had been close to three years since Miyuki had killed Orochimaru and ended up in the hospital, Kabuto never leaving her side. In those years she had become a Jounin alongside Kabuto and the two of them were nearly inseparable. Naruto was still working at becoming a Jounin but he did manage to make it to Chuunin somehow. Now it had taken alot but the trust of Miyuki and Kabuto by the village had grown back, if even a little. They considered themselves extremely lucky for this as well._

**Yes, Tsunade-Sama. We'll be there in a second." **Kabuto hung up the phone, shaking his head. **"Tsunade says she has an S-Ranked Mission for us..." "An S-ranked? What the hell!" **Miyuki gasped, her eyes widening. **"I don't know, but let's go see..." **Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. He grabbed Miyuki's hand and they headed for Tsunade's office to speak with her about the mission. Miyuki blushed as he grabbed her hand. She had a deep sense of fear about this mission, something about it just seemed so much more dangerous than a regular mission, even if it was an S-Ranked, most didn't seem THAT bad. **"There's something about this mission..." **Kabuto muttered. **"Tsunade wouldn't give us a mission like this if it wasn't something huge...that involved us..." **Miyuki put in.

**"Don't act surprised no matter what she says, okay?" **Kabuto asked, looking at Miyuki. She smiled confidently and nodded, her eyes now a deep midnight blue color, revealing her worry. She took Kabuto's glasses for a moment and he ran into a pole so she immediately handed them back. **"heheh, sorry..." **She apologized. **"Tsunade-Sama." **Miyuki and Kabuto greeted at the same time, both bowing slightly. They let go of each other's hands. **"What is our mission?"** Miyuki asked, a bit puzzled to as why she would give them an S-Ranked mission. It would be their first S-Ranked. Tsunade sighed, took a deep breath and looked at them. **"It's Orochimaru..."**

**"Yes, Tsunade-Sama. We'll be there in a second." **Kabuto hung up the phone, shaking his head. **"Tsunade says she has an S-Ranked Mission for us..." "An S-ranked? What the hell!" **Miyuki gasped, her eyes widening. **"I don't know, but let's go see..." **Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. He grabbed Miyuki's hand and they headed for Tsunade's office to speak with her about the mission. Miyuki blushed as he grabbed her hand. She had a deep sense of fear about this mission, something about it just seemed so much more dangerous than a regular mission, even if it was an S-Ranked, most didn't seem THAT bad. **"There's something about this mission..." **Kabuto muttered. **"Tsunade wouldn't give us a mission like this if it wasn't something huge...that involved us..." **Miyuki put in.

**"Don't act surprised no matter what she says, okay?" **Kabuto asked, looking at Miyuki. She smiled confidently and nodded, her eyes now a deep midnight blue color, revealing her worry. She took Kabuto's glasses for a moment and he ran into a pole so she immediately handed them back. **"heheh, sorry..." **She apologized. **"Tsunade-Sama." **Miyuki and Kabuto greeted at the same time, both bowing slightly. They let go of each other's hands. **"What is our mission?"** Miyuki asked, a bit puzzled to as why she would give them an S-Ranked mission. It would be their first S-Ranked. Tsunade sighed, took a deep breath and looked at them. **"It's Orochimaru..."**

**"He's dead." **Miyuki said. **"He's dead! I killed him!" **She insisted, her eyes turning a deadly blood red with a sense of death about it. They suddenly turned into the slit-like pupils of the Gobi, and Kabuto gasped. He grabbed her hand tightly.**"Miyuki, get ahold of yourself!" **Kabuto said. **"Remember who you are..."**

**"He's dead..."** Miyuki snarled, her voice still hers but mixed with that of the Gobi's, making it nearly impossible to tell who still had control over her. Her normally short fangs grew longer and curled over her lips. Her somewhat long nails grew thicker and into claws, digging into Kabuto's hand until it bled. Kabuto gasped in pain. **"He's dead! I killed him! I know it!" **She howled, her voice more of the Gobi's now**. "The blood...I remember it..." "Miyuki!" **Kabuto cried, yelling out in pain as his hand snapped. Miyuki's strength and claws had snapped his hand broken. Tsunade stood. Blood-red chakra swirled around Miyuki as three of the Gobi's five-tails appeared.

**"Hold her down!" **Tsunade yelled. **"It's the Gobi!" **Immediately a few Anbu Guards came in and pryed Miyuki's claws from Kabuto's limp hand and held her down. She easily flung them all against the wall. The immense Chakra grew stronger by the second. Tsunade walked over to her but was thrown against the wall, literally making a dent in it. **"He's dead! I refuse to believe he is still alive!""My, my, Miyuki, my dear. It appears your power has grown since I last saw you." **A familiar voice hissed in her ear. Suddenly, all the Chakra diappeared and the mark on her neck started to burn with intense pain. **"Orochi-Orochimaru!" **Miyuki gasped, trying to flip around but failing, and falling to the ground with a heavy thud, the pain from the mark coursing through her body.

flashed before Kabuto's eyes, threatening him to go unconscious. **"Miyuki-Chan.." **He said softly.** "W-what happ..." **His voice was cut off. **"Well, well, Kabuto, my boy, You've grown too, have you not...?" **The same voice hissed, and he felt a hand on his neck. He heard the slurping sound of Orochimaru licking his lips and shuddered. **"Leave her alone..." **Kabuto warned furiously. **"She didn't do anything." "She KILLED me, Kabuto!"** Orochimaru shrieked. **"YOU of all people..." **He shook his head and laughed, the bitter and hissing-like laugh that sent chills up Kabuto's spine. Black flashed before Kabuto's eyes again but he stood, somehow, and stumbled. Barely catching himself, Kabuto leaned slightly against the wall, quickly adjusting his glasses.** "Miyuki-Chan was right." **Kabuto growled, his voice full of loathing.

**"You should be dead." **He smirked and waited for Orochimaru's reaction. **"She turned you on me, Kabuto..." **Orochimaru half-hissed and half-snarled. It sounded disturbing.** "She turned you on me." **His eyes widened. **"It's been three years...I need a body..." **He looked at Kabuto. **"Specifically, I want your body, Kabuto." **Kabuto shuddered. Miyuki, coming to, if just a bit, said, **"What are you, a gay rapist...? Orochimaru-**_**Sama**_She laughed, adding the last part sarcastically, and coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth as she stood a little.** "I'm not weak anymore." **Tsunade, still conscious somehow, opened one eye, looking at Miyuki. _This girl has alot of promise...and alot of spunk. _She thought, obviously impressed. _Most people would rather die than call Orochimaru that...he'd kill them anyhow. _She watched, waiting for her strength to build back enough to where she could at least help them just a little.** "I'm not...letting you two...do this...alone...Orochimaru, I know you remember me..." **Tsunade said, her voice cracking slightly. **"Tsunade..." **Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru smirked and dodged...he thought he would be able to dodge her. Miyuki was faster than he would have thought. **"DIE!"** She howled, barreling into Orochimaru. He fell to the ground with a large thud, Miyuki's long claws protruding through his body and his blood trickling to the floor. Miyuki looked satisfied...for a second.** "Miyuki-Chan watch out!" **Kabuto warned, still sitting motionless in pain.**"Huh?" **Miyuki looked at Kabuto and suddenly was seeing darkness. A large impact stopped her body, which was flying through the air, and her breath escaped her. She coughed heavily, trying desperately to catch her breath. Blood flew from her mouth and spilled to the ground below her. Miyuki wiped a large gash on her head free of blood but it bled more so that didn't really help.

Tsunade limped over to Miyuki. **"Are you okay?" **She asked worriedly.. Miyuki coughed up more blood, a dangerously large puddle of dark crimson blood at her feet and staining her kimono she wore. **"I'll be fine..." **Miyuki gasped, on the very edge of uncosciousness. Her body leaned forward and nearly fell to the ground but she fought against it somehow and managed to stay conscious.

Tsunade suddenly gasped and shook her head. **"UGH!" **She yelped as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Miyuki immediately looked over. Her eyes widened. **"No..." **She whispered, seeing who it was who had flung her against the wall and knocked Tsunade out. **"No, no, no..." **Her voice was soft and hoarse. Her eyes turned bloodthirsty, betrayed. Tears were spilling down her bloodstained face. **"No..."**

**"Kabuto how could you...!" **Miyuki cried, tears hitting the ground beneath her. **"How could you betray me like this? Three years, almost...how could you!"** Her eyes shone with betrayal and new found hatred. **"I can't believe you..." **She said softly, wiping tears and blood off of her face, not really helping it very much though. **"Why, Kabuto, why would you do this to me? to ALL of us? What has been going on in your mind?" **Orochimaru stood and looked at Kabuto. **"He's been my spy. He knows your weaknesses and strengths, all of it. All because he's such a wonderful spy."** He said, his voice hissing. Miyuki shuddered, and glared at Kabuto and Orochimaru. **"You mean to tell me..." **Miyuki said, grunting as she lifted herself up, leaning againt the wall for support. **"Everything was fake? You never really even cared about me?"**

Kabuto laughed bitterly. **"Yeah, right. I really cared about a demon."** He said. That was the ultimate insult, something that had hurt Miyuki since she was young and had the Gobi transferred into her by the Akatsuki's experiments. Miyuki's eyes widened. **"You...you bastard!"** She yelled angrily, her eyes flashing.** "You goddamned bastard..." **Her voice was weak from what she had gone through. **"Wow, the insults hurt so entirely much." **Kabuto and Orochimaru said at the same time, both of them laughing bitterly. Kabuto adjusted his glasses, the dim sunlight glaring off of them. He smirked. **"You get to know me and come to trust me, then I will betray you." **He said softly, a hint of something unreadable in his voice, looking at Miyuki as if she was worthless, his eyes taunting.

**"Obviously..." **Miyuki growled, hurt, loathing and regret reflecting out of her dark eyes.** "We'll be going now, Dear Miyuki." **Orochimaru hissed, his eyes flashing. Miyuki grabbed her neck and fell to her knees, the mark he had left on her hurting worse than it ever had before since she had gotten it. **"I'll kill you for betraying me, Kabuto..." **Miyuki whispered, trying to remain conscious. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing shallowly as she clutched the mark, trying to withstand the immense pain. **"No one can stand pain like that..." **Tsunade whispered, amazed that Miyuki was still awake. **"Most wouldn't even be alive any more..."**

Kabuto paused and looked at Miyuki, his eyes widening. He picked up his crushed glasses and tossed them to her. **"You'll never kill me." **He said quietly. **"You came to trust me and I betrayed you. That is what being a spy is all about, is it not?"** Miyuki looked up at him for a split second. She saw something in his eyes, something so...familiar. **"I'll never..." **She collapsed onto the ground before she finished the sentence. Orochimaru and Kabuto made a few hand signs in unison and disappeared, leaving behind a puff of smoke. Tsunade stood and looked at the destroyed room, then limped over to Miyuki, picking her up but falling to the ground. No one seemed to know, have heard, or anything about the fight, something that truly confused her. Tsunade called for a few ANBU guards and they entered the room, picking Miyuki up. **"Bring her to the hospital."**

**"I'm fine..." **Miyuki said, her voice hoarse. She struggled out of the ANBU person's grip and landed on the ground, nearly falling. **"I'm sorry, Tsunade-Sama." **She said softly. **"I'll be back tomorrow to check up with you." **Tsunade nodded, and Miyuki limped out of the room. Once she got outside she sat on the steps and used what was lef tof her strength not to cry. It was so hard for her to not cry. **"Miyuki-Chan?" **A familiar, and still childish voice asked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing Naruto.** "N-naruto-kun."** She said softly. **"Why are you crying, Miyuki-Chan?" "Kabuto...he's still a spy. He betrayed us all...even I gave up spying...but Kabuto didn't..."** The pain was clear in her voice.** "But you two even kissed like that in the hospital! I mean you made out!"** Naruto said in disbelief. **"A kiss is worth nothing..." **Miyuki said softly, sighing.

**"Here..." **Naruto lifted her.** "I'll bring you to your house." **He carried her to her house and sat her down gently on the couch. **"Thank you, Naruto-Kun..." **She said, hugging him. **"You really helped me today...just being kind helped so much..." **She shook her head. **"Today was such a hard day..." "Well you are my friend, Miyuki-Chan...I wouldn't just leave you crying and depressed..." **His voice trailed off, and suddenly Miyuki blushed as Naruto kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. **"Are you sure a kiss means nothing...?" "N-N-Naruto-kun..." **Miyuki stammered in disbelief, looking into his light blue eyes with her own now soft grey ones. **"I'm sorry Miyuki-Chan!" **Naruto cried, his own face turning slightly red. **"I swear I really didn't mean to...I couldn't help it...you just...and I...it, uhm...uh..."** He stammered, seemingly unable to find his voice or make full words and sentences

Miyuki smiled at Naruto and placed a hand over his lips. **"Shush, Naruto-Kun..." **She said softly. **"Don't hurt yourself, okay? I just didn't know you liked me and I guess it kind of surprised me..." **Naruto nodded slightly.** "Guys staring at my chest was kinda common, y'know?"** She laughed, grinning. Naruto laughed. **"Well...uhm..." **He had no excuse for that at all, which was quite sad really. **"You're sweet, Naruto-Kun"** Miyuki said, pulling him down next to her. **"You're a really good friend, too..." **She kissed him softly, leaving Naruto gaping at her.** "What?" **Miyuki said. **"That was...un...ex..pected..."** Naruto said. **"Was it now?" **She kissed him again. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. Miyuki grinned teasingly. **"You're already back to normal...sorta..." **Naruto said. Miyuki laughed and layed backwards, pulling Naruto with her.

Naruto looked really surprised now. He wrapped his arms around Miyuki and proceeded to kiss her again. **"And I thought you liked Kabuto more than me..." **Naruto said. **"I thought I did too...But Kabuto is about nothing but betrayal. I will never trust him again..."** She sighed. **"There's nothing not to trust about you, you know..." **Naruto blushed slightly and Miyuki met his gaze with her own. **"But...I have the Kyuubi..." **Naruto said. Miyuki smirked. **"I guess that all it does is make me more attracted to you..."** She said softly, her face not far from his. They were both laying on the couch. **"Both of our Bijuu are canines." **Naruto laughed softly. **"I have to trust you more than Kabuto to trust you to do this with me..." **Miyuki whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He gave in, his hands working automatically. He stripped Miyuki of her loose black kimono, she pulled off his clothing as well. Miyuki smirked teasingly, working his boxers off. She moved down and started sucking on his member, making Naruto moan from pleasure. She sucked slowly, Naruto moaning again as he hardened. Miyuki smirked. He shook his head.** "Stop teasing, Miyuki..."** Naruto said. Miyuki shook her head and tickled her fingers down his erection, causing Naruto to gasp and stifle yet another moan. Miyuki smirked.

**"Gotcha."** Naruto now had Miyuki pinned, pulling her bra off and sucking on an exposed nipple. **"Damnit..."** Miyuki muttered. Her breath caught in her throat as Naruto bit down on her nipple. **"I'll so get you back..."** She murmured, her eyes closing. Naruto smirked and started kissing her neck, massaging her breasts as she did so. Miyuki moaned softly, Naruto sucking at the sensitive skin on her neck. He moved down and started sucking on her left nipple, moving to the right soon after. Miyuki felt herself come and moaned, making Naruto grin. He moved down.

Naruto smirked and Miyuki dreaded what would happen next; obviously Naruto was quite the tease. He parted her nether lips and started licking her area, causing Miyuki to groan. He stuck two fingers up her entrance and started moving them slowly, Miyuki's eyes rolling back as he did so. He started moving faster and Miyuki held back a groan as she tried to hold herself back, but came again. Naruto grinned, not fully satisfied as he licked his hands clean. He then moved his tongue into her entrance; Miyuki gasped from pleasure.

Naruto moved his tongue around and Miyuki moaned heavily, her breath catching in her chest. Naruto moved up again to her clit and started sucking on the nub, Miyuki's eyes closing.** "Stop teasing..."** She begged, but Naruto didn't oblige.** "Please Naruto..."** Miyuki moaned. Naruto smirked and continued sucking. Miyuki came again and Naruto looked satisfied.** "Fine."** He said, moving up. Miyuki smirked and kissed him, Naruto thrusting into her. Miyuki cringed slightly, the pain hard to bear. But the pain subsided after not long, and Miyuki nodded for Naruto to continue.

Naruto started moving faster, Miyuki gasping and trying not to moan. Naruto grunted slightly as he moved faster, Miyuki arching to him. _This feels wrong somehow..._ Miyuki thought, but erased the thought from her mind almost immediately. Miyuki's resistance gave way as she moaned loudly, Naruto moving even faster. **"Harder, Narut- Ah...AH!"** She moaned, panting. Naruto moved harder into her; Miyuki felt a slight pain but could care less. Miyuki soon reached her orgasm, her moan turning into a scream. Not long after, Naruto shot his hot seed into her.

Miyuki looked up, yawning softly. Sher looked over and saw Naruto, laying half on the floor and completely asleep. Miyuki gasped, remembering the night before. She stood up carefully and pulled on her clothes, looking at Naruto. **"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun."** She sighed, walking silently out the door and sitting on her steps. **"How could I do that...?" **She murmured in disbelief. **"Already sleeping around, Miyuki-Chan?" **A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned around and saw Kabuto.** "I never even slept with you."** She growled, her ear twitching. **"What difference does it make? Oh, wait, yes you did. But not like that."** Kabuto replied, his voice icy and cruel. He laughed bitterly.** "You're 20. Naruto is 16." **Miyuki's eyes widened as she realised that. **"Desperate? Or just an idiot?" **She closed her eyes, wishing everything would go away.

**"You regret it? You want to turn back time? And you want to...forget?" **Kabuto whispered in a taunting voice. **"Leave me ALONE!" **Miyuki growled, standing up and walking off. Kabuto followed her. **"But oh, Miyuki-Chan, we never got to do that." "You're sick if you ever think I'd do that with you." "Oh, but you did with Naruto." "So? I can trust him more than you." "He's 16."** Miyuki stopped and turned to look at Kabuto. **"Shut up." **Kabuto smirked. Miyuki sneered at him and snatched his glasses away, walking off. **"They were broken yesterday..."** She murmured, casting a quick glance at Kabuto, who stood glaring at her as she walked off. Miyuki made a few hand seals and disappeared, reappearing in Tsunade's office. **"I'm disappointed in you, Miyuki." **Tsunade said.

Miyuki's eyes widened. **"Is this about me and Naruto! I don't know what came over me, It was..." **She paused as she noticed Tsunade was staring at her.** "You and Naruto slept together!" **Tsunade asked incredulously. **"He's 16-" **She was cut off by Miyuki. **"And I'm 20. I know. I've heard it enough already today. Jeez." **Tsunade shook her head. **"Miyuki..." **She said.** "I know you needed comfort and Naruto was there..." "I didn't mean to get in to that." **Miyuki whispered. **"I mean, we were talking...and he was comforting me...then he kissed me and I sorta lost control..." **She shook her head. Tsunade sighed. **"Miyuki..."** She said. **"You can be arrested for that..." **Miyuki's eyes widened. **"No! I...I d-didn't mean for it to happen!" **She said. Tsunade sighed. Miyuki made a few swift hand seals and disappeared, reappearing right outside of the Hokage's building and running into the Forest of Death, running as fast as she could to get there.

**"Escaping reality is all that's left for me..." **Miyuki whispered as she came to a stop in the clearing that Kabuto had fought Orochimaru for her three years ago. She leaned again a tree, falling to the ground with a soft thud. Miyuki covered her face with her hands and cried softly, her shoulders shaking. **"I can't believe this...I wish everything, everyone, would just go away. There's nothing left in my life any longer..." "Miyuki-Chan, you need major help." **Miyuki looked up. **"Leave." **She snarled, her fangs lengthening and growing sharper. The glasses she held in her hand cracked as she clenched her fists even tighter. Kabuto looked Miyuki in the eyes. **"I'm sorry." **Miyuki's hurt expression didn't change. **"You are not you fucking liar." **She howled.** "You betrayed me! You're just a liar, nothing more! You have no soul!"** Kabuto looked geniunely hurt. Something in his hand dropped to the ground with a thud, and Miyuki's eyes widened as she saw what it was.

**"Kabuto..." **Miyuki whispered, falling back to the ground. His glasses dropped from her hand to the ground. She covered her face again, crying even more. **"I will never trust you again..."** She managed to look up at him through the tears that stained her face and blurred her vision. Kabuto knelt down next to her.** "I really am sorry." "Then why?" "I had no choice..." **He rubbed his neck. **"He gave you the cursed seal?" "Not only that, he tried to take over my body..." **Kabuto sighed and looked at Miyuki. **"I told you he was a gay rapist..." **Miyuki looked up at him.** "If I ever trust you again I'll kill myself."** She whispered. Kabuto grabbed Miyuki's arm and pulled her up. **"No need for that..." **He said softly. Miyuki blushed despite herself. _No, Miyuki... _She told herself._ Don't...you can't trust him... _But she ignored her thoughts. Kabuto still wasn't wearing his glasses, which lay crushed by where she had been sitting on the ground a few moments before.

**"You need your glasses off more often..." **Miyuki said softly. Kabuto smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Miyuki, kissing her softly. **"Maybe." **He laughed softly, pulling Miyuki's hair out of her face. Miyuki smiled at him. She felt so much better for some reason. **"I thought you had betrayed me, Kabuto-kun..." **She whispered. **"It hurt, thinking that, going through that...but I didn't have much of a choice..."**Miyuki suddenly stopped and stared at him. She paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and smiled, visibly relaxing. Though she still looked extremely tense for some reason. **"You okay, Miyuki-Chan?" **Kabuto asked her. miyuki nodded a bit and layed her head against Kabuto's chest. Kabuto smiled. **"I knew it." **Miyuki hissed. Kabuto cried out in pain as he was flung against a tree about 5 feet from them.

**"You figured it out so easily?" "I'm not dumb you fucking bastard." **Miyuki said, smirking. **"Really now? Then why would you sleep with Naruto?"** Kabuto reached up and peeled away his face. **"It's easy to distinguish you, Orochimaru." **Miyuki laughed bitterly. Orochimaru's hair turned back to the original black. **"How is that, my dear?" **He challenged. **"Kabuto hasn't kissed me yet. I always kiss him."** She replied simply. **"Plus, Orochimaru-**_**Sama,**_** your scent was faint but easy to distinguish." **Orochimaru narrowed his yellow eyes, his gaze burning into Miyuki's blood-colored one. **"You think you're all that."** He hissed, his voice sending chills up her spine. Suddenly he was at Miyuki's neck again, his hot breath beating against her cool skin.** "You think you know everything. You think you can do anything. But you're wrong."** Miyuki never moved at all. **"But you're nothing. You're worthless. You know nothing. You're just pathetic and sad."**

**"Hm. Is that so?" **Miyuki asked with a smirk. Orochimaru seemed taken aback. **"Ohhh...I have an idea..."** He hissed in her ear. Miyuki fought the urge to turn around and punch him. **"Like what?" **Miyuki replied, trying to keep her voice even. **"Oh, Kabuto..." **Orochimaru hissed in his most taunting voice. Miyuki gasped, her eyes widening. **"I want you to kill your little slut here." **Kabuto appeared next to them, and nodded. **"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama." **He said. **"K-Kabuto..." **Miyuki whispered.** "No...you wouldn't..." **She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. **"Why wouldn't I?" **Kabuto replied, his voice cold. **"You bastard..." **She whispered, tears streaming down her face. **"I trusted you!" **Something flashed in Kabuto's eyes and he dropped the Shurikens he was holding. **"Miyuki-Chan...I'm sorry..." **Kabuto whispered. **"I.." **He shook his head. **"I am truly sorry, Miyuki-Chan..."**

**"You figured it out so easily?" "I'm not dumb you fucking bastard." **Miyuki said, smirking. **"Really now? Then why would you sleep with Naruto?"** Kabuto reached up and peeled away his face. **"It's easy to distinguish you, Orochimaru." **Miyuki laughed bitterly. Orochimaru's hair turned back to the original black. **"How is that, my dear?" **He challenged. **"Kabuto hasn't kissed me yet. I always kiss him."** She replied simply. **"Plus, Orochimaru-**_**Sama,**_** your scent was faint but easy to distinguish." **Orochimaru narrowed his yellow eyes, his gaze burning into Miyuki's blood-colored one. **"You think you're all that."** He hissed, his voice sending chills up her spine. Suddenly he was at Miyuki's neck again, his hot breath beating against her cool skin.** "You think you know everything. You think you can do anything. But you're wrong."** Miyuki never moved at all. **"But you're nothing. You're worthless. You know nothing. You're just pathetic and sad."**

**"Hm. Is that so?" **Miyuki asked with a smirk. Orochimaru seemed taken aback. **"Ohhh...I have an idea..."** He hissed in her ear. Miyuki fought the urge to turn around and punch him. **"Like what?" **Miyuki replied, trying to keep her voice even. **"Oh, Kabuto..." **Orochimaru hissed in his most taunting voice. Miyuki gasped, her eyes widening. **"I want you to kill your little slut here." **Kabuto appeared next to them, and nodded. **"Yes, Orochimaru-Sama." **He said. **"K-Kabuto..." **Miyuki whispered.** "No...you wouldn't..." **She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. **"Why wouldn't I?" **Kabuto replied, his voice cold. **"You bastard..." **She whispered, tears streaming down her face. **"I trusted you!" **Something flashed in Kabuto's eyes and he dropped the Shurikens he was holding. **"Miyuki-Chan...I'm sorry..." **Kabuto whispered. **"I.." **He shook his head. **"I am truly sorry, Miyuki-Chan..."**

Miyuki stood up, stepping closer to Kabuto. She hugged him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Kabuto visibly relaxed. Miyuki's senses were suddenly going insane, and she growled angrily as she sensed Orochimaru. **"You're such a bad liar, Kabuto-Kun..." **She whispered. **"I dunno how the hell you're Orochimaru's best spy..." **She let go of his neck, her hands now resting on his shoulders. Kabuto looked a bit confused. Miyuki moved her hands up his shoulders and to his neck, laughing softly. She kissed him gently, and Kabuto relaxed again. **"You fucker..." **Miyuki whispered**. "GO TO HELL!" **She looked up at him, her grip on Kabuto's neck tightening.

Her nails grew longer and turned into claws, stabbing into Kabuto's neck. Kabuto tried to call out to no avail; the only sound heard was a hollow gurgling as blood filled his neck and seeped into his lungs. Chakra started to swirl around Miyuki. **"You will regret ever betraying me..." **She snarled, her voice deeper and more threatening due to the Gobi. **"M...i...yu...ki.." **Kabuto gasped, trying to catch his breath. **"Bravo..." **Miyuki heard the hiss in her ear, sending chills up her spine yet again. **"Bravo, bravo, dear Miyuki." **Orochimaru said. **"You did the job so I didn't have to do it myself later..." **Miyuki suddenly came to her senses, her claws retracting and the chakra stopping. She felt blood trickling down her hand. Kabuto's blood. She felt his heart rate dropping as well, and let go of his neck, her eyes widening.

Miyuki's eyes widened as she realised what she had done. She dropped to her knees next to Kabuto.** "Kabuto-Kun..." **She whispered, her voice hoarse. **"Kabuto-Kun!"** She lay a finger on his neck to check his pulse. He didn't have one. Miyuki's eyes widened, they were pure white right now. **"Kabuto-Kun I'm sorry..." **She whispered, laying her head on his chest. **"I'm so sorry..." **She wished he would move, prayed he wasn't dead, but knew he was. She had really done it this time. She had killed the one person she truly loved in this world. She turned to face Orochimaru, but he was gone. Her shoulders trembling, Miyuki sat next to Kabuto's body, crying. **"Miyuki-Chan!"** Miyuki bolted awake; she had fallen asleep crying.** "Naruto-Kun..." **Miyuki said softly, surprised Naruto was there.** "What happened!"** He saw Kabuto's body and worry crossed his face.

**"I...killed...him..." **Miyuki said, her voice weak.** "I didn't mean to...it was the Gobi..." **She insisted. Naruto hugged her. **"Come on Miyuki-Chan, Tsunade-Sama is looking for you..." **Naruto said, helping her up. Miyuki didn't protest, and walked with Naruto to Tsunade's Office. She recalled the whole story automatically to Tsunade, who was utterly shocked.** "We'll get his body in the morning and hold the funeral in a week." **She said simply. To Miyuki, everything that was happening was all a blur. Miyuki nodded. **"We'll catch Orochimaru, Miyuki."** Tsunade said firmly, then turned to Naruto. **"We ALSO have to discuss the fact of you two sleeping together." "It won't happen anymore. Naruto, I'm sorry, but...I don't feel that way about you...I don't know what came over me when that happened..." **Naruto looked at her, then at the grounded and nodded. **"I...I understand."** He said. Miyuki smiled weakly, and stood. **"I'm going home..." **And before anyone said anything else, or could object, she was already gone.

Miyuki sat in the front row during Kabuto's funeral. When everyone was gone the girl walked over and placed a blood-red rose on his grave. She kneeled down next to it.** "I'm sorry, Kabuto-Kun..." **She whispered regretfully, choking back tears. **"I wasn't sure to trust you or not...so the Gobi took control...and chose not."** She sighed and closed her eyes, pure white yet again. **"I'm sorry, Kabuto...I don't know how many times I will have to say that to gain your trust back...even if you are no longer living..." **She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. Today was a crisp, clear, early-fall day. It was nice and cool outside, and everything seemed perfect. Miyuki hated that atmosphere, especially for today. It made everything seem all the worse.

**"No remorse 'cause I still remember...the smile when you tore me apart..." **Miyuki whispered a song quietly, her voice getting louder on certain parts. She finally finished and closed her eyes for a moment, fighting back tears yet again. **"Life...is something I want no longer..." **She murmured. **"But, for you, Kabuto-Kun, I won't give up on it just yet. Not til my time to leave is truly here..." **She managed a weak smile. **"None of this would have happened..." **Miyuki whispered.**"...if it weren't for conflicting feelings...I knew to trust you but couldn't bring myself to...I love you and my feelings never faded but betrayal overtook them...that's why you didn't kill me when Orochimaru told you to..." **She took a deep breath. **"This isn't over...it won't be until Orochimaru has died...and I know it..."** She finally placed the rose on Kabuto's grave and stood, and murmured her last goodbye. **"Goodbye, Kabuto..."**


End file.
